


Boys like me belonged to the rain

by enbypitch (endinflames)



Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Simon Snow Trilogy
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Simon Snow has a cold, Simon Snow is an Idiot, Simon Snow loves the rain, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, rain fluff, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch
Summary: "the clouds would gather like a flock of crows, and it would rain. i fell in love with the thunder." - Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universeSimon loves the rain, even if enjoying it as he wants made him get a cold. At least he has Baz to take care of him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026715
Kudos: 5
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Boys like me belonged to the rain

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot for Carry On Countdown Day 8, DEC 2nd: Rain

— I hate to say this, love, but I told you so.

Simon laughed and shook his head. With him lying down and Baz sitting on the bed, he could clearly see the amusement in their eyes. As worried as they were, Baz was trying not to smile.

— You’re lying. You _always_ enjoy saying that you told me so.

— I do,— Baz smiled, giving Simon a quick kiss in the forehead.— but I don’t personally appreciate seeing you like this.

That was mostly true. Taking care of Simon in such a deplorable state – slight aches all over his body, sneezing, weak, rough voice over his sore throat, watery eyes; warmer than his usual, but not enough to pass as a fever and make them worry about the flu, and not just a silly cold – was definitely not Baz’s favorite pastime. Not the “taking care of Simon” part, of course – they’d love to spend the rest of their days taking care of Simon and not worrying about anything else forever – , but the sickness part.

Baz wasn’t there earlier, when it first started to rain. Simon had just finished baking cookies, fresh out of the oven. He was about to take a first bite when the _tap-tap-tapping_ on the window started, the first drops of rain announcing their arrival. Simon went ahead and opened the closest window, sticking his arm out to feel the rain. He immediately smiled when he felt the water in his skin. 

Simon had always liked the rain. So much. The sound of the rain, the looks of a rainy day, the grey and the clouds and the cold weather. The rain made him feel more at peace.

Suddenly, feeling the drops in his arm wasn’t enough.

Without bothering to get a coat or shoes or an umbrella, Simon ran to the door, and then downstairs. It was after four flights and opening the front door of the building, still in his pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt, that he heard it and froze

“Snow, stop!”

Baz was just getting out of their car, umbrella in hand. They closed the car’s door and ran from their parking spot to the front of the building, where Simon stood.

“What are you doing, you dolt?” Baz stepped inside and closed the umbrella, pulling Simon back with them. “You forgot your umbrella!”

“Hello to you too, love.” Simon scoffed, though he meant it. He hadn’t seen Baz in a few days, and they were coming to spend the weekend. He’d missed them. “I didn’t _forget_ anything, Baz. I was just going out in the rain for a second!”

Baz stayed silent for a moment, blinking at him.

“You’re not wearing any _shoes_.”

Simon let out a small, impatient laugh.

“Merlin, I’m just going out for a second, I don’t _need_ shoes.”

“You’ll get leptospirosis or something worse, you absolute madman.” Baz huffed.

“I won’t get sick,” he said, you know, like a liar. “I’ll just go out and feel the rain for a few seconds! Rain for itself can’t make you _sick_.— he rolled his eyes, stepping forward again.”

“No, rain for itself indeed cannot make you sick.” Baz grabbed his arm. “ _But_ you’re barefoot and underdressed, and the viruses for colds and other illnesses spread more easily in low temperatures. You’re already stressed and tired because of uni this last week, your immune system will hate you forever if you go out in the cold. You’ll _definitely_ catch something.”

“My body temperature’s always burning up, Baz. I won't get cold and sick this easily.” he squeezed one of their hands and ran to the front door, finally stepping out of the building.

Oh, yeah. _This_ was the stuff.

The rain was so strong. In just a few moments, Simon’s clothes were soaked. He was ecstatic. The thunder, the smell, the feeling of freedom and the rain kissing his skin. It was all so good and beautiful, it made him want to cry. He opened his arms, and looked up, embracing the wonder.

Simon only realized that he was actually giggling when he felt two hands touching his waist. “You’re _mad!_ ” Baz said in his ear.

“You hypocrite!” Simon turned around to face them, their arms wrapping tightly around him. “You came too!”

“I can’t get sick.” Baz said, even though their biggest worry was their clothes. Their shirt was _so pretty._ Why didn’t they stick with their umbrella? “And it seemed like you were enjoying this.”

“Oh, Merlin, your hair.” Simon laughed, touching the drenched tips of Baz’s hair.

“ _Don’t_ mention it.” Baz sighed. “Your nose is already red.”

“‘s _not_. We’ll take a hot shower and I’ll be completely fine.”

He wouldn’t. But still, they stayed in the rain, talking and kissing, enjoying the feeling of the summer storm hugging them. As they laughed and danced to the sound of thunder, Simon was sure that the rain was at least a little bit magickal.

After their warm shower and Simon’s constant sneezing, stuffy nose and sore throat, he thought that _maybe_ it wasn’t _that_ much of a good idea.

— At least I have you to take care of me,— Simon held Baz’s hand.— Even when I ignore your advice and everything goes wrong.

— It’s still just a cold, dear.— Baz smiled.— But, yes. You’ll always have me.

Simon smiled back at them.

— Hey, if I’m already sick, I can go out if it rains again, right?

— Aleister Crowley, help me.— they sighed.— I am _not_ taking care of you if you get pneumonia for going out in the rain against my advice _more than once._

— Oh, please!— Simon laughed.— We both know that’s not true.

It really wasn’t.


End file.
